Wonderwall
by ATLpaintingflowers
Summary: It was only by accident that they met. If they hadn't, they would've crossed paths unknowingly. Like ghost tracks. She wasn't meant to meet him, they were from completely different worlds, but fate works in funny ways.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot. I am also not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was well known through-out most of Britain that Godric's Hollow was a very pleasant and close-knit small town community. It attracted some rather eccentric people, but other than that it was quite normal. There was just something magical about it, and anybody who lived there could tell you that nobody planned on moving away anytime soon.

Most of the larger houses were located at the edge of town, near the river. One of these houses belonged to one Mr. Harry Potter. The Potters were a rather nice family, if not a bit closed-off. Not many people in the town seemed to know much about them.

Jessica Danley was a small girl of about six years, when she, her dad and her very pregnant mum moved into Godric's Hollow. She knew she'd love it here straight-away.

The Danleys were a nice, polite family that lived in a small house in town. Spencer and Demelza Danley owned a bakery in the town center, and the jovial family was rather well-liked and known in Godric's Hollow.

If you asked them, they wouldn't know a single thing about magic, and would tell you it was just a fairytale story.

Jessica Danley however believed in magic, just not the type that existed. It was fitting that she discovered it, maybe just not the way she wanted it.

* * *

**Please Review**

**With love, **

**Naomi.**

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot. I am also not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Nicholai. Down you come. C'mon." Jessica said as she tried to gently coax her baby brother down the slide.

Her mum was visiting the sick Madam Preece next-door, and Jessica did not much like her, so Mum had let her and Nicholai play in the small playground in front of her parents' bakery.

"You know, I don't think you're going to get him to come down this way." A voice spoke out from behind her.

Jessica whirled around to face the person whom the voice belonged to. It was boy with reddish-brown hair and twinkling hazel eyes who looked about her age.

"Here let me help." The boy ran up the steps to the slide, picked Nicholai up and placed him on his lap, and slid down until he was standing up in front of Jessica.

"There you are." He smiled as he handed the small child to her.

He headed to the swings, clearly expecting Jessica to follow him. Jessica set Nicholai down in one of the child's safety swings and began to push him gently, while the boy with the hazel eyes sat down on one of the normal swings.

"So why are you out? It's too cold and snowy for someone as pretty as you to be out and about." The boy grinned cheekily.

Jessica ignored his compliment. "My mum went to go visit our very unpleasant next-door neighbor and I didn't feel much like going. Why are you out?"

"My mum is busy since Christmas is coming up, and our family is going to have the party at our house this year. She sent me and my brother Teddy to go get some bread from the bakery."

"My mum and dad own the bakery." Jessica remarked.

"That sounds fun. My dad is an Au—policeman. My mum writes for the sports section in a newspaper." The boy replied, as he traced lazy circles in the snow with his foot.

Jessica was suddenly struck with an idea. "Hey, would you like to come to my birthday party, I'm turning eleven. It's on day of Christmas Eve, and I don't have many mates so I was wondering if you'd like to come. It's just going to be my best-mate Britt and my cousin Jack." She knew she was rambling, slightly nervous at the prospect that maybe this boy would say no, and think she was weird.

Jessica reached for an invitation inside her coat pocket and handed it to the boy.

"COME ON, MATE. WE'VE GOT TO GO HOME." An older boy bellowed from the other side of the playground.

The boy stood from the swing and turned to Jessica. "Jessica, nice name. I'll see you at your party then."

"Bye," Jessica waved. "I didn't catch your name, by the way."

"I never said it." The boy laughed, as he turned to walk away with the other boy whom Jessica presumed to be his older brother.

* * *

Jessica stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She thought she was fairly good-looking. She had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and more freckles than she could count. She knew she was quite tall for her age, which caused her to be the brunt of quite a few classmates' jokes; that and the preposterous amount of freckles on her face.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and ran downstairs to welcome her birthday guests, all whom were due to arrive in a few moments.

"Hello Mum," Jessica greeted. "Is Nicholai asleep?"

Her mum looked quite nervous, and had seemed a bit more nervous with each day leading up to Jessica's birthday. "Huh? Oh yes dear, I just put him down."

Jessica was starting to notice her mother's strange behavior. "Mum," She called.

Her mum turned to face her from the kitchen, where she busying herself with taking the cake out of the oven.

"I'm always going to be your little girl."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Her mum muttered under her breath, quiet enough so Jessica wouldn't hear.

The doorbell rang. "I've got it." Jessica shouted enthusiastically, as she ran to go open the door.

The boy from the park and a pretty woman with bright red hair, like a cherry tomato stood at the door.

"You came," She grinned. "I didn't think you would."

"Course I did." The boy said loftily. "This is my mum." He gestured to the woman beside him.

"Happy birthday, Jessica." The woman smiled as she handed a wrapped box to her.

Her mum appeared next to her. She froze, but it was so brief Jessica couldn't be sure.

The boy's mum spoke up. "Excuse me; do I know you from someplace?"

"Well my husband and I own the bakery in the town square. I expect you've seen me there before." Jessica's mum answered coolly.

"Alright then. I'll be coming to pick up James at six if that's fine." So that was the boy's name; James.

"That's fine." Jessica's mum answered as she went back to the kitchen.

"Behave." The woman said sternly to James, before she left with a swish into the snow covered outdoors.

"So your name is James." Jessica stated as she quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes." James answered plainly.

"You wouldn't tell me, so I figured it'd be something embarrassing."

The pair of them made their way to the kitchen.

"You want some cake?" Jessica asked politely.

"Aren't other people coming?" Jessica got a very forlorn look on her face at James' words.

"No. Jack got sick, and mum says Britt has to go visit her sick Grandmum." She sighed.

James placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Hey, just because there aren't many people here doesn't mean you can't have fun."

And James true to his word, made sure Jessica Danley had the best eleventh birthday ever. They ate cake, played extremely lame party games, and later went outside to make snow-forts. Jessica forgot the fact that she only had one guest, because it felt like she had so many more.

* * *

**Please Review**

**With love, **

**Naomi.**

.


End file.
